Sexy Samantha
by HugsandBugsSmileyface
Summary: Freddie sings a song on iCarly about his girlfriend, Sam. Parodies the Michael Jackson song, "Dirty Diana." One-shot. I parodied the names, but not the song titles, except Freddie's. COMPLETE.


A/N: I just have to!

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.

"Freddie! Hurry Up! We're about to start the show!" Carly exclaimed.

"I'm coming!" Freddie yelled. It was 80's day. THey were all going to be doing a tribute to their favorite 80's singer on iCarly and Freddie had just finished putting on his

Micheal Johnson costume. Each member of iCarly was going to be preforming tonight. A song, from their favorite singer.

Carly was up first.

"In five...four...three...two..." Freddie pointed.

"I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Sam!"

"And this is iCarly!"

"Now on today's show..." Carly started.

"We're going to be SINGING!" Sam exclaimed.

"But not just any songs!"

"80's-themed songs!" Sam said.

Carly was up first. She was dressed up like Pam Fenatar.

"Cue lights, Fred-head." Sam said. Freddie did.

Carly pulled up a mike and grinned at the camera.

Love is a Battlefield came on.

_This is me_

_We are young, heartache to heartache we stand_  
><em>No promises, no demands love is a battlefield<em>  
><em>Woah, we are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong<em>  
><em>Searching our hearts for so long, both of us knowing<em>  
><em>Love is a battlefield<em>

_You're making me to go, you're begging me stay_  
><em>Why do you hurt me so bad?<em>  
><em>It would help me to know<em>  
><em>Do I stand in your way, or am I the best thing you've had?<em>  
><em>Believe me, believe me, I can't tell you why<em>  
><em>But I'm trapped by your love, and I'm chained to your side<em>

_We are young, heartache to heartache we stand_  
><em>No promises, no demands love is a battlefield<em>  
><em>We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong<em>  
><em>Searching our hearts for so long, both of us knowing<em>  
><em>Love is a battlefield<em>

_And if I'm losing control will you turn me away or touch me deep inside?_  
><em>And before this gets old, will it still feel the same?<em>  
><em>There's no way this could die<em>  
><em>But if we get much closer, I could lose control<em>  
><em>And if your heart surrenders, you'll need me to hold<em>

_We are young, heartache to heartache we stand_  
><em>No promises, no demands love is a battlefield<em>  
><em>We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong<em>  
><em>Searching our hearts for so long, both of us knowing<em>  
><em>Love is a battlefield<em>

_We are young, heartache to heartache we stand_  
><em>No promises, no demands love is a battlefield<em>  
><em>We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong<em>  
><em>Searching our hearts for so long, both of us knowing<em>  
><em>Love is a battlefield<em>

Freddie clapped as she finished her song, dutifully filling his role as a good friend. Sam was up next. She was dressed as Lisa Gourd. Kiss Me Deadly started to play.

_I went to a party last Saturday night_  
><em>I didn't get laid, I got in a fight,<em>  
><em>Uh, huh<em>  
><em>It ain't no big thing<em>  
><em>Late for my job and the traffic was bad<em>  
><em>Had to borrow ten bucks from my old man,<em>  
><em>Uh, huh<em>  
><em>It ain't no big thing<em>  
><em>I went to a party last Saturday night<em>  
><em>I told you that story, I'd be alright<em>  
><em>Uh, huh<em>  
><em>It ain't no big thing<em>

_But I know what I like_  
><em>I know I like dancin' with you<em>  
><em>And I know what you like<em>  
><em>I know you like dancin' with me<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah<em>

_Kiss me once_  
><em>Kiss me twice<em>  
><em>C'mon pretty baby, kiss me deadly<em>

_Had a few beers, gettin' high_  
><em>Sittin', watchin' the time go by,<em>  
><em>Uh, huh<em>  
><em>It ain't no big thing<em>  
><em>Nothin' to eat and no TV<em>  
><em>Lookin' in the mirror don't get it for me<em>  
><em>Uh, huh<em>  
><em>It ain't no big thing<em>

_But I know what I like_  
><em>I know I like dancin' with you<em>  
><em>And I know what you like<em>  
><em>I know you like dancin' with me<em>  
><em>Oh, yeah<em>

_Kiss me once_  
><em>Kiss me twice<em>  
><em>C'mon pretty baby, kiss me deadly<em>

_Kiss me once_  
><em>Kiss me twice<em>  
><em>C'mon pretty baby, kiss me deadly<em>

_You know I like dancin' with you_  
><em>Dancin' with you<em>  
><em>C'mon<em>

_Kiss me once_  
><em>Kiss me twice<em>  
><em>C'mon pretty baby, kiss me deadly<em>

_Kiss me once_  
><em>Kiss me twice<em>  
><em>C'mon pretty baby, kiss me<em>  
><em>C'mon pretty baby, kiss me<em>

C"mon pretty baby, kiss me deadly.

Finally, it was Freddie's turn. They all thought that he was going to be doing "Dirty Diana", but he had switched it up a little. He grinned as he saw Sam. This one was for her.

"This is dedicated to my wonderful girlfriend, Sam, whom I hve been dating for 1 month today." Freddie said, getting in front of the camera.

"Yeah, Yeah. Get sappy Benson." Sam hit him and got out of his way. Freddie grabbed a mike.

_Oh No . . ._  
><em>Oh No . . .<em>  
><em>Oh No . . .<em>

_You'll Never Make Me Stay_  
><em>So Take Your Weight Off Of Me<em>  
><em>I Know Your Every Move<em>  
><em>So Won't You Just Let Me Be<em>  
><em>I've Been Here Times Before<em>  
><em>But I Was Too Blind To See<em>  
><em>That You Seduce Every Man<em>  
><em>This Time You Won't Seduce Me<em>

_She's Saying That's Ok_  
><em>Hey Baby Do What You Please<em>  
><em>I Have The Stuff That You Want<em>  
><em>I Am The Thing That You Need<em>  
><em>She Looked Me Deep In The Eyes<em>  
><em>She's Touchin' Me So To Start<em>  
><em>She Says There's No Turnin' Back<em>  
><em>She Trapped Me In Her Heart<em>

_Sexy Samantha, Nah_  
><em>Sexy Samantha, Nah<em>  
><em>Sexy Samantha, No<em>  
><em>Sexy Samantha<em>  
><em>Let Me Be!<em>

_Oh No . . ._  
><em>Oh No . . .<em>  
><em>Oh No . . .<em>

_She Likes The Boys In The_  
><em>Band<em>  
><em>She Knows When They Come To Town<em>  
><em>Every Musician's Fan After<em>  
><em>The Curtain Comes Down<em>  
><em>She Waits At Backstage<em>  
><em>Doors<em>  
><em>For Those Who Have Prestige<em>  
><em>Who Promise<em>  
><em>Fortune And Fame, A Life<em>  
><em>That's So Carefree<em>  
><em>She's Saying That's Ok<em>  
><em>Hey Baby Do What You Want<em>  
><em>I'll Be Your Night Lovin' Thing<em>  
><em>I'll Be The Freak You Can Taunt<em>  
><em>And I Don't Care What You<em>  
><em>Say<em>  
><em>I Want To Go Too Far<em>  
><em>I'll Be Your Everything<em>  
><em>If You Make Me A Star<em>

_Sexy Samantha, Nah_  
><em>Sexy Samantha, Nah<em>  
><em>Sexy Samantha, No<em>  
><em>Sexy Samantha. . .<em>  
><em>Sexy Samantha, Nah<em>  
><em>Sexy Samantha, Nah<em>  
><em>Sexy Samantha, No<em>  
><em>Sexy Samantha. . .<em>  
><em>Samantha!<em>  
><em>Samantha!<em>  
><em>Sexy Samantha!<em>  
><em>It's Sa . . .Man . . .ThAAAa . . .<em>  
><em>Come On!<em>

_She Said I Have To Go Home_  
><em>'Cause I'm Real Tired You See<em>  
><em>But I Hate Sleepin' Alone<em>  
><em>Why Don't You Come With<em>  
><em>Me<em>  
><em>I Said My Baby's At Home<em>  
><em>She's Probably Worried<em>  
><em>Tonight<em>  
><em>I Didn't Call On The Phone To<em>  
><em>Say That I'm Alright<em>

_Samantha Walked Up To Me,_  
><em>She Said I'm All Yours<em>  
><em>Tonight<em>  
><em>At That I Ran To The Phone<em>  
><em>Sayin' Baby I'm Alright<em>  
><em>I Said But Unlock The Door,<em>  
><em>Because I Forgot The Key,<em>  
><em>She Said He's Not Coming<em>  
><em>Back<em>  
><em>Because He's Sleeping With<em>  
><em>Me<em>

_Sexy Samantha, Nah_  
><em>Sexy Samantha, Nah<em>  
><em>Sexy Samantha, Nah<em>  
><em>Sexy Samantha, No<em>  
><em>Sexy Samantha, Nah<em>  
><em>Sexy Samantha, Nah<em>  
><em>Sexy Samantha, Nah<em>  
><em>Sexy Samantha. . .<em>  
><em>Come On!<em>  
><em>Come On!<em>  
><em>Come On!<em>  
><em>Come On!...<em>

Sam grinned, came over to where he was, kissed him, then punched him.

"That was for indirectly calling me Samantha. It's Sam. Just Sam. And if you ever do that again, I will kill you." she said.

Freddie grinned wider.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." he said.

A/N: Well? REVIEW!


End file.
